


Un extracto de memoria

by michan_kitamura



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, RPF
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde nunca pensó que ese día cambiaría todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un extracto de memoria

    A Hyde le gusta la música, casi tanto como pintar, no es muy bueno tocando la guitarra pero lo intenta, y al menos ha logrado mantenerse en un grupo, no es algo de lo que muchos se puedan jactar.

    Todo el mundo le insiste en que debería probar como vocalista, tiene una voz preciosa y buena presencia en el escenario, pero él se ha negado siempre, no quiere ser cantante, la mayoría se destacan sólo por su cara bonita y nadie destaca sus talentos musicales, además se declara casado con la guitarra desde hace tiempo, aunque esta se le resista como pocas esposas en Japón.

    Pero ese día no tiene otra opción que cantar, su vocal ha amanecido sin posibilidad de afinar ni una sola nota y no pueden cancelar el show de esa noche, cede refunfuñando porque en verdad odia cantar, pero en el mundo de la música es necesario hacer sacrificios para subsistir.

    Nunca se imaginó que ese momento cambiaría su vida, que entre el público habría un chico de larga cabellera negra y una inmensa sonrisa que se enamoraría de su voz, que le hablaría de tener la necesidad de que fuera el vocal de su banda, y de que tendría formas muy interesantes de convencerlo.


End file.
